Гоббс, Томас
thumb|400px|Thomas Hobbes (portrait). thumb|400px| Томас Гоббс ( ; 5 апреля 1588 года, Уилтшир, Англия — 4 декабря 1679 года, Дербишир, Англия) — английский философ-материалист, один из основателей теории общественного договора и теории государственного суверенитета. Известен идеями, получившими распространение в таких дисциплинах, как этика, теология, физика, геометрия и история. https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%93%D0%BE%D0%B1%D0%B1%D1%81,_%D0%A2%D0%BE%D0%BC%D0%B0%D1%81 Основные сочинения * The Elements of Law, Natural and Politic (1640) * Treatise on Human Nature (1650) * Philosophicall Rudiments concerning Government and Society (публикация английского перевода с латинского «De Cive»)(1651) * Философская трилогия «Основы философии»: *: «О теле» (1655); *: «О человеке» (1658); *: «О гражданине» (1642); * «Левиафан, или Материя, форма и власть государства церковного и гражданского» (1651, русский перевод — 1936). * Letters upon Liberty and Necessity (1654) * The Questions concerning Liberty, Necessity and Chance(1656) ; Сочинения, опубликованные после смерти * A Dialogue between a Philosopher and a Student of the Common Laws of England (написаны в 1666 году, опубликованы в 1681 году) * Behemoth, or The Long Parliament (написан в 1668 году, опубликованы в 1681 году) ; Современные издания * Opera philosophica, quae latine scripsit…, ed. W. Molesworth, v. 1-5. — L., 1839-45. * The English works, ed. by W. Molesworth, v. 1-11. — L., 1839-45 * В русском переводе: : * Левиафан — СПб., 1868 — запрещен цензурой. : * Избранные сочинения, т. 1-2. — М. — Л., 1926. : * Избранные произведения, т. 1-2. — М., 1964 (Философское наследие, Т. 7, 8). Литература * Ческис А. А. Томас Гоббс. — , 1929. * «Под знаменем марксизма». — 1938. — № 6. (статьи Б. Э. Быховского, Л. Германа, М. Петросовой, Д. Бихдрикера). * Мееровский Б. В. Гоббс. — : Мысль, 1975. — 208 с. — (Мыслители прошлого). — 50 000 экз. * Мележик И. Н. Понятие, происхождение и природа государства в политическом учении Т. Гоббса. // Актуальные проблемы истории политических и правовых учений. — , 1990. — С. 104—122. * Михаленко Ю. П. Гоббс и Фукидид (о месте Гоббса в позднем английском Возрождении)// Историко-философский ежегодник. — , 1986. — С. 104—124. * Немченко И.В. Томас Гоббс о причинах и характере английской революции середины 17 в. // Записки історичного факультету Одеського державного університету ім. І.І. Мечникова. - Одеса, 1999. - Вип. 9. - С. 233-246. * Тесля А. А. Абсолютизм государства: политическая философия Томаса Гоббса. — 2006. * Tönnies F. Thomas Hobbes, der Mann und der Denker. — Osterwieck, 1912. * Polin R. Politique et philosophie chez Thomas Hobbes. — , 1952. * Peters R. Hobbes. — , 1956. * Piotrowski R.: Od materii Świata do materii Państwa. Z filozofii Tomasza Hobbesa. — Kraków, 2000. * Hobbes studies, ed. by K. C. Brown. — Oxford, 1965. * McNeilly F. S. The anatomy of Leviathan. — — , 1968. * Gauthier D. P. The logic of Leviathan. — Oxford, 1969. Ссылки * * Гоббс Т. «Левиафан» Библиотека ИФ РАН. * * * Б. Э. Быховский. Гоббс Томас // БСЭ Категория:Философы Англии Категория:Философы XVII века Категория:Персоналии:Этика Категория:Политические философы Категория:Монархисты Категория:Выпускники Оксфордского университета Категории: Родившиеся 5 апреля Родившиеся в 1588 году Родившиеся в Уилтшире Умершие 4 декабря Умершие в 1679 году Умершие в Дербишире Персоналии по алфавиту Философы по алфавиту Философы Англии Философы XVII века Персоналии:Этика Политические философы Монархисты Выпускники Оксфордского университета